Phineasn or Ferb? Phinbella Ending
by Mattpwnsall
Summary: A counter-story to the ending done by ChocvolateYaoinote311. When Isabella has to decide between Phineas and Ferb, who does she choose? The Phinbella ending to "Phineas...or Ferb?", written by Orthgirl23 on deciantart. Strictly Phinbella with some Femily


Phineas…or Ferb?

By: Orthgirl123

Phinbella Ending: Mattpwnsall style! (Take that, Chocola!)

Phineas and Ferb were settling down into their daily night routine. The day had been crazy for them. Starting with the moment that their best friend and next-door neighbor Isabella Garcia-Shapiro finally admitted to both of them that she loved both of them. Not just loved like in terms of friends, but romantically. Problem was, Isabella had to choose one of them…

Ferb had been asleep for hours, but Phineas still couldn't fall asleep. The thought of who Isabella would choose kept running through his mind. Finally, after hours of tossing and turning, Phineas finally got out of bed and strode to the window. He sat down on the windowsill and opened the window a few inches, gazing out towards Isabella's window. All the while, Phineas kept wondering to himself what Isabella was dreaming about at this moment. Sighing audibly, he wondered what would happen if Isabella chose Ferb and not him. Would they still be friends? Would they not? Suddenly a noise outside got his attention. He was about to slam the window down when a familiar voice met his ears:

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?" asked Isabella. Phineas looked outside and smiled. "Oh, nothing. I just can't fall asleep yet. Today was a very emotional day, especially with you admitting that you-" Phineas started to say, but stopped himself. He couldn't say it. "Sorry, but I'm just worried about what will happen to us, especially after today". Isabella looked up and hid a smile to herself. She had finally made her decision. "Phineas? Can I come in? I need to tell you something important" she said. Phineas looked down and was going to decline. It was very late and his parents wouldn't let anyone in after this hour. But her eyes, her sparkling royal blue eyes, how could he possibly say no?

Running downstairs, Phineas quietly opened the front door and let Isabella in. She stood on the spot, looking somewhat uncomfortable and squirming slightly. "Phineas? I finally made my decision" she finally said after a long period of silence. Phineas looked down towards his feet and braced himself for the worst. "Yeah? Who?" he finally asked.

"You. Phineas, I've always felt this way about you since we were four. I dream about you every day and I would spend the rest of my life with you. It's just that with my feelings for Ferb, it's going to be hard to let him go, you know what I mean?" she said shakily, tears streaming out of her eyes. She tried to hold back her tears, but felt herself cry harder.

Phineas, not wanting to see Isabella in distress, wiped her tears away. "Don't worry, Isabella. It's going to be okay. Please?" he asked. "Yeah, but-", Isabella started to say, but was cut off as Phineas grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, surprising her. He then pressed his lips against hers. Isabella was definitely surprised by this bold move, but she closed her eyes and kissed back. Both of them stood there for what seemed like an eternity, until they heard a sniffling.

Both of them broke the kiss and looked up towards the stairs to see Ferb, who was watching. He had tears in his eyes as he watched them both. He tried to smile, but Phineas and Isabella could see the distress in his face. Phineas and Isabella were sad to see Ferb like this. Until Isabella remembered something…

"Hey, wait a second. I just remembered. Ferb, remember your friend Emily from Britain?" she asked him. He nodded quietly. "She's never told you this, but she told me that she has a crush on you just like I had a crush on Phineas" she said. Ferb stared at Isabella. "You're not serious, are you?" he asked in his British accent. Isabella nodded. "I'm serious". A look of immense surprise showed up of Ferb's face and was slowly replaced by a look of satisfaction. He seemed giddy with excitement and ran upstairs to his room. Phineas and Isabella resume kissing on the sofa.

As the door slammed, Phineas and Isabella heard him whooping in joy and laughter. They also heard Candace's door open as she stormed to Phineas and Ferb's room to demand what was going on. But that didn't matter as Phineas and Isabella shared that passionate kiss together.

In the morning, Candace went downstairs to get herself some breakfast when she saw something in the living room. Phineas and Isabella, both sleeping on the couch. Phineas had his hand on her waist and Isabella had her head on his chest. Normally, Candace would have run upstairs and screamed, "MOM! Phineas and Isabella are sleeping on the couch together!". However, she knew how much that would ruin Phineas and Isabella's relationship. Besides, it truly was an adorable sight.

Sighing happily to herself and knowing that things finally worked out, Candace went to have some breakfast. Everyone got a happy ending after all…


End file.
